Bravery
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Briefly, Crow wondered where the passive, shy Luna went. Before him was a fearless young woman, all former hesitation put aside by the situation...that fierce recklessness and generosity you always showed...That aura of peace and tranquility. R&R!


**Today I have discovered something wonderful. The 'Insert horizontal line here' icon. -.- Took me long enough to figure out! Anywho, this is a one-shot of a CrowxLuna pairing. I personally think this pairing is wonderful! So yeah, disclaimer...**

**I do not own anything in this story, any and all characters belong to their rightful owner. **

**So enjoy! ^^**

**Bravery**

Bravery. Courage. Confidence. Traits I had never had, were now required of me. Actually, they weren't. I forced them to be required. I hadn't meant to what I did, but did I? Fear had filled me, whipping me into excitement. Adrenaline raced through my blood, throwing me into a thrill never before experienced. Sheer amazement pulsed through me. But now you may be wondering what I am so selfishly rambling on about. Here, let me tell you about a memory that I surely will never forget, even on the day I die...

* * *

><p>A young woman not fully into maturity sped along the busy highways of Neo Domino City on a pink Duel Board. Wind whipped through her long sea green hair, snarling several strands into impossible knots. Through the clear yellow glass of her helmet visor, gold eyes were narrowed in concentration, but also held excitement and worry.<p>

Several years had passed since Luna had come home for a visit. Leo was still in America, dueling for the title of Champion. She on the other hand, had flown home early to see her friends once again. Over those six long years, Luna had grown into a beautiful youth, hair grown out long and no longer contained by childish pigtails in addition to the height that maturity could bring. One thing was for sure, she was most certainly short no longer!

Out of impulse, instead of heading to Team 5D's usual meeting spot – the garage – she turned her sights toward Satellite, Martha's place. While making better time than usual on the Daedalus Bridge, a small feeling of dread lodged itself in her heart. She shook off the uneasy feeling quickly; she attributed its appearance to the fact that she was nervous about seeing Crow, Jack, and Yusei for the first time in six years.

Thinking about the former ginger haired signer made a scarlet blush creep over her cheeks. Even as a young double-digit she found herself constantly attracted to his selfless recklessness, his kindness and generosity, his rebel-like attitude and his general cheerful air. Not that she let it show of course, she had always kept her feeling about him hidden in the dark. Crow 'The Bullet' Hogan never knew. And Luna wanted to keep it that way. The former signer thought she would never work up enough courage to tell him her true feelings for her.

As Luna neared the end of Daedalus Bridge, the teen realized that she had been daydreaming; lost in her thoughts; while riding her Duel Board! Luna berated herself mentally. Both Yusei and Akiza had warned her about the dangers of driving while not paying attention. The first time she had done it, a car accident had almost happened, scaring Luna into submission. She hadn't ridden while in deep thought for a long time after that. And now, here she was, doing it again!

Luna shook her head slightly to clear her head. She rode through the streets of Satellite quickly and suspiciously. Even though she had time and time again memorized the many streets and alleyways of Satellite, driving through them still scared her to death. Half the citizens had markers on their faces, and even though Yusei and Crow had proved that some criminal had a good record, she was still distrustful of these thugs. They didn't look as nice as Crow or as trustworthy as Yusei.

Taking the shortest route to Martha's house, Luna became aware of an acrid stench. It smelled of burning, of wood smoke and cigarettes combined. To Luna's sensitive nose, it was horrendous. Not soon after, she saw what was causing the horrible smell.

Thick black smoke billowed through the air, captivating Luna's gaze, but at the same time terrifying her. And much to her horror, it seemed to float ominously above Yusei, Jack, and Crow's foster home. Luna urged her pink Duel Board to greater speeds.

Luna arrived on a hectic scene. Her prediction was true – a part of Martha's home had caught fire. Martha and several children were huddled a good distance away from the flaming house. Martha was comforting one child not older than 11: Hikari by the looks of it. The bluenette was sobbing ceaselessly, and as Luna neared, she could hear Hikari blaming herself for turning her back on the stove.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow were also there. Crow was watching the house burn with sorrowful eyes; Yusei had his phone out, apparently calling for help. Jack was attempting to bring water from the sea on the Wheel of Fortune, but it wasn't helping any. The raging fire wouldn't be ignored. Suddenly, a piercing scream split the tense air.

Martha stood hurriedly, letting go of Hikari, who had stopped crying. Counting the kids, she let out a horrified scream. "Kokoro! Where is Kokoro?"

The scream split the air again. This time, Luna could decipher one word. "Help!"

Not stopping to think, Crow bolted into the burning building. Yusei lunged after him, but stopped when scorching hot timber fell, blocking the door. Yusei gave a strangled yelp. "Crow! Don't!" Too late. Crow had disappeared in the smoke and flames.

Another scream, this time accompanied by Crow's cry. "Kokoro! KOKORO!" Yusei ground his teeth, helpless, as his friend risked his life to save a little girl. Jack straddled Wheel of Fortune, face expressionless. Neither had notice Luna as of yet.

Inner emotions raged inside the 19 year old. She wanted to help, yet was scared of the consequences. Luna clenched her teeth, settling upon one solution.

"Dear gods, for the love of Ra, don't make me regret this decision." she muttered softly. Before she could stop herself, she ran for the door, flipping over the flaming timber with ease. Turning around, she saw Yusei's shocked face. His cry was obliterated by other pieces of wood crashing to completely block the door. Luna had now condemned herself to the fate of raging fire.

Crow coughed, eyes watering from the heat and smoke. Somewhere, Kokoro screamed in fear. "Kokoro!" He yelled in increasing desperation, "KOKORO!" Tears smarted in his eyes. Burning wood fell around him – the house was definitely gonna fall – and fast too! A familiar cry caught his ear and Crow paused for a second.

"Crow! Crow! Kokoro's upstairs! _Hurry!_"

Eyes blurred, Crow ran to the foot of the stairs and ran into something akin to object with the mass of a feather. Thing in question let out a yelp. "Crow!"

Crow wiped his eyes hurriedly. "Luna!" He was shocked at her sudden appearance. "This is dangerous! Get out!"

Luna unexpectedly glared at him belligerently. "This isn't the time to argue! Hurry! Before it's too late!" With that, she snatched at his hand and dragged him up the patchily burned staircase. "This way!"

The smoke was considerably thicker upstairs then downstairs, and Crow and Luna were forced to crouch and crawl. Luna decided to tie her scarf around her mouth and nose to decrease smoke inhalation. Luna stopped at one particular door, turning her head to look at something Crow couldn't see. "Kuribon, is this it?" Kuribon supposedly nodded, because Luna tentatively touched the doorknob, and much to her surprise, it was cool. But when she tried to open the door, she found it locked. Luna stood, slamming her body weight against the door viciously, rattling it.

"Kokoro!" she cried. "Kokoro! Open the door! It's me; Luna and Crow!"

A frightened voice came from within. "I-I can't! I'm too scared!"

Crow nudged Luna out of the way. "Outta my way, I'mma gonna break this door down if it won't open!" Crow lashed out at the obstacle, kicking it fiercely. Combined with the fact that Luna was hurling her slim body at it, it fell pretty fast.

Kokoro huddled close to the window, fright evident in her eyes. By now, the heat was overwhelming, smoke thick as pea soup, and the roar and crackle of fast consuming flames terrifying.

A sudden _snap _and _whoosh_ at the door startled all three into turning around. The fire had been creeping up the stairs after Luna and Crow and now it had them trapped.

Luna rushed to the window, shoving at it. It opened enough for Kokoro to fit through. Crow picked up Kokoro and made to throw her out the window. Kokoro shrieked in fear and squirmed out of his arms. Crow snapped angrily.

"Kokoro, Yusei or Jack will catch you! You won't die from a two story fall anyhow! But if you stay here you will die!" Kokoro looked somewhat subdued, yet still with fright in her eyes.

This time, when Crow pick her up, Kokoro didn't scream, but squirmed slightly, but didn't protest.

"Yusei!" Crow yelled. "Catch!" With that, he dropped Kokoro in Yusei's arms. Only Luna and he were left in the burning house.

As Luna made to jump out the window, a cracking sound made look up. The roof was giving away! Luna stood there frozen in fright, and would've been crushed had Crow not shoved her out of the way at the last second. He was pinned under the scorching wood.

Crow lay there, aware of Luna tearing and clawing at the flaming wood on top of him furiously, ignoring the burns she was obtaining in the process.

"What are you doing?" He said between coughs. Smoke inhalation was getting to him. "Save yourself; get out!"

Luna yelled back, "Yeah right!"

Briefly, Crow wondered where the passive, shy Luna went. Before him was a fearless young woman, all former hesitation put aside by the situation.

Luna shoved the last of the flaming timber off her former signer friend, hand's badly seared. Crow summoned up enough strength to stand, and then abruptly shoved Luna out the window. She fell wide eyed, to be caught by Yusei and Jack. Kokoro had run over to Martha and was now sobbing in her dress. Crow leaped out the window frame just in time; the flames just barely singed the back of his neck. He hit the ground with a tuck-and-roll to consecutively put out the blaze that was licking at his vest collar and to soften the impact of his fall.

Luna ran over, hugging him tightly. Crow initially stiffened, but relaxed in her warm hold. He flicked singed hair out of her glowing golden eyes. He was startled to see that she was clutching his shirt tightly and sobbing into it.

"C-Crow..." She was unable to make out anything other than that one word.

Crow stroked her seafoam green hair, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Shhh...it's okay Luna, really."

Luna smiled at him sadly, her face tear streaked. "I-I thought I was gonna lose you." She murmured softly, just loud enough for Crow to hear, but no one else. "When I was gone those six years, I missed everyone, but you especially. Even when we were signers, I admired your gullible charm, that fierce recklessness and generosity you always showed. Despite your criminal markings, I knew that rebel-like attitude was used for good; your kindness showed that. I wanted to say..." Luna was cut off by Crow, who put a finger to her lips.

"Luna, I don't think you ever knew this. I always liked your traits. That aura of peace and tranquility that floated in the atmosphere wherever you went; your innocence and childish actions. Out of all of my friends, you were the one I missed the most."

Luna gazed at him, shocked. "Really?" she murmured.

Crow nodded, lowering his forehead to hers. "Yeah. I meant all that I said Luna. I really did." His grey eyes, calm as the eye of a hurricane, assured her that he really did mean all that he said.

Lids closed over golden and grey eyes as their lips met for one quick kiss. Just one. Soot streaked and fire charred as they were, nothing could ruin this moment for them. For Luna, it could have lasted one second, or a minute, or even an hour. Time had her disorientated as they parted.

Even as doctors arrived on the scene to pull her away from Crow's protective grasp to give him a shot of oxygen and to treat the burns on her hands, Luna's heart beat gaily. Even though their flesh and blood could be separated from each other, she knew that her spirit and soul were fully in sync with the one she loved.

* * *

><p>Bravery, courage, and confidence. She had once thought she would never have those traits. She was right, she never had them. Not until now, because even she would even risk her life for the one she called her soul mate, just as her would for her. All it took was one life-threatening situation to show her she had more to offer than expected. Nothing too bad, right?<p>

**A/N: So what'd you think? R&R! **


End file.
